


dude, bro

by sockiesock



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, hot yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockiesock/pseuds/sockiesock
Summary: sorry





	dude, bro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tmisos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmisos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i actually wrote this in the ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677791) by [tmisos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmisos/pseuds/tmisos). 



> sorry

dudebro number-one zipped down dudebro number-two's pantalones. dudebro number-two moaned and busted a nut immediately

"wowieza soemwones excited ;)" dudebro number-one said

he LICCED

"binch i already nudded stop"

"fuck you dudebro"

dudebro number-one zipped down his own pants and put his cucumber into dudebro number-two's donut

"AGHHHHHH~~~~~~~" dudebro number-one said, givinh dudebro number-two a tiddy twister.

"im finna nut"

"ok" 

then they most (how did i type most? i meant both the fuck) nutted at the EXACT SAME TIME because thats how sex works

~ ThE eNd ~


End file.
